HOPE
by samantha thompson
Summary: Takes place in the near future where reid has kids. Hope hears her dad getting shot while visiting Garcia.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS :(**

**I DO NOT OWN CALLIOPE**

**I DO OWN HOPE AND JAMES **

**I hope you guys like this its my first story :)**

**Ps: hope is 14, james is 6**

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

It was six in the morning on the 30th of December and Hope knew she wouldn't get back to sleep once she was up her mind wouldn't stop moving and she never could fall back into the coforting world of dreams, just one of the annoying traits that came with being the daughter of Spencer Reid. The thing that woke her up at this ungodly hour in the middle of Christmas break was her mother Calliope Reid she had come into the room to say good bye before leaving to go to work at the well known art studio that she owned.

Once she came to the conclution that she would not be getting anymore sleep that morning, hope decided she would go down to the kitchen and get her self a mountain dew and maybee write a new chapter for her fan fiction on her favorite show NCIS. She was about to round the corner and go back to her room when she saw that her dad was walking down and saw the soda in her hands. Now, it is a well known rule in the reid household that there is to be no food or drink items upstairs. Reid sleepy but well aware that his eldest daughter was breaking the rules simply said.

"I don't think so, go back down stairs."

Hope turned on her heel and practicaly ran back down stairs. She put the soda back in the fridge and gave her dad a sorry glance as she walked passed him to go back upstairs but he stoped her.

"I'm sorry for breaking the rules dad I-"

"No, your sorry you got caught" Reid said

"well…yeah" she said knowing that was what she was really sorry for.

Gosh is was hard having a profiler for a dad.

"go back to bed Hope" Reid said with a sigh.

"ok" she said she turned to got back upstairs then she had a thought

"wait why are you up so early, its vacation" she asked *_its probably a case ughh cant Mr. Hotchner give him a break*. _She thought

"oh I got a case" he said holding up his phone showing that Hotch called . "I'm sorry I know its vacation." he added as he saw his daughters face fall.

_*I knew it* _

"well go save the world Dr. Reid" she sighed

"hey its dad to you" he said jokingly

"I'm glad I have such an understanding family" he added hugging her

_*Not really* _Hope thought

"yeah, I'm going to go back upstairs, ok" she said

"ok I'll come say good bye when I'm done getting ready" he said

She went back up stairs and jumped on her bed totally bummed, her dad once again had to leave on short notice and her and her family where left to worry if he will come back little did she know her worst fears would be close to realized on this case.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but the short ending was very very cheesy.**

**So I made this a case fiction**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Reid could think about while JJ debriefed them was how disappointed his kids would be when he told them he couldn't be home for new years because by the looks of it they would not be home before then this case was brutal. six women in Pennsylvania shot disemboweled and laid with there hands over there heart all found in remote areas off the Appalachian trail **

"**this if obviously a crime of rage" Rossi stated**

"**and a lot of remorse after words" Emily added **

"**this guys probably mentally unstable" Morgan said**

"**well maybe not, he gets these women out in to the wilderness using a good rouse, these women all had good education and lived in upscale neighbor hoods they where all reported taken from there homes by ether partners or children so id say he's thought of every thing" Reid said**

"**He's got a point, ok we'll finish this on the plane wheels up in 20" Hotch said gathering his things.**

****

**Back in Quantico hope had come to visit Garcia because she need some one to talk to. it was the holidays and her dad was away it kind of made her sad. While she was there her dad called to talk to Garcia about the case.**

"**you have phoned the office of supreme genus speak and be recognized" Garcia said as if on cue **

**That made hope laugh a little **

" **I thought I was the genus on this team, who was that in the back round Garcia"**

**Garcia put the phone on speaker**

"**hi daddy" hope said smiling she knew her dad wasn't expecting her to be at his office.**

" **hey baby what are you doing there" Reid said surprised and happy to talk to his **

**daughter **

"**I came to visit Garcia" she said**

"**oh cool can you step out of the room for a sec sweetie I need to talk to Garcia for a minute**

"**fine" she sighed as she walked out of the room. **

"**love you" Reid added**

"**yeah yeah yeah" hope said trying not to laugh and shut the door **

"**ok so whatcha got for me sweet stuff" Garcia said after she was sure hope could not hear them**

"**I need you to look for the address of Joshua clantick we think he may be our guy"**

"**Sure thing Reid, hope you can come back in now!" she said a little louder **

**Hope came back in and sat in the chair next to Garcia **

"**bye dad"**

"**bye Garcia, bye hope"**

**He hung up and they went back to talking about girl stuff.**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**I've realized that my writing is a lot of dialogue I hope that's ok **

**Btw I've left hope and James's looks to your imagination ****J **

**review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to begin by saying im soooooooooo terribly sorry for not posting in forever so so so so sorry **

**Life got in the was and I had no ideas where I was going with this ahhh sorry!**

**And I could really use your ideas and will defiantly add most of them I to my stories**

**After I posted the second chapter I realized I made a couple of mistakes so I was suppose to make it 3 days later when Garcia and hope and reid where talking on the phone so yeah **

**And im making a really big change to the story line so yeah**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

While Hope was walking home from school that day she felt something just wasn't quiet right. She had that feeling that she gets when her dad hasn't called in a while and when she feels like someone is watching her. Well her dad was home so that wasn't it and she thought about how she was alone and no one was around and how her dad always tells her to stay in a area with people just in case. Her heart started to race she started to walk faster she knew something was wrong now. She looked all around for any sight of danger when she turned around she saw them the people in the van that's what really pushed her over the edge hope started freaking out she broke in to a run she was almost to her street. the van sped up hope reached in to her pocket up until this moment she never knew why her dad never let her get a flip phone or touch screen phone just a flat one and now her life depended on speed dial in hopes of her dad picking up and hearing her yell for help she knew that if she said where she was her dad would come and get the bad guys

_Please pick up please please _

"SSA re-_"_

"dad"

Hopes voice was strained and distant

"honey what's wrong" said Reid he knew something was very wrong

"daddy help me a van is chasing me im near the park help me" she said even more strained

As soon as he hear van he was gone out the door still in work clothes running down there street he had to save his little girl he turned the corner over on the other side of the park right on the corner there it was the van chasing hope. She ran full speed when she saw her father. the guy sprang out of the van clearly he was not intimidated by Reid one bit. Reid got there one second too late just as hope got to the edge of the park he grabbed her pointed the gun to her head Reid grabble his gun.

"DADDY" hope screamed

"PUT THE GUN DOWN" Reid yelled

the guy released the gun it dropped to the ground hope bit the mans arm reid jumped on the man hope ducked away Reid tackled the man to the ground hope grabbed the mans gun and shot it in to the air just enough distraction for Reid to grab his gun and aim at the man hope pointed at the man reid got up still aiming at the man

"Your under arrest" Reid said to the man

"hope put the gun down" Reid said calmly

"no" she said

"hope" he said glancing at her " put. The gun. Down" he said firmly

"NO" she said louder

"HOPE ELIZABETH REID " he yelled

She dropped the gun not out of respect for her father but out of shock that her dad used that tone of voice with her and used her whole name HE NEVER DID THAT

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Wow I had no idea I was going to do that! cliff hanger :D

don't hate me review and give me ideas on what to do !


	4. Chapter 4

**I fell like most of the people who have this story on there alerts list want to kill me right now I realize I haven't updated this in almost a year I feel horrible and yeah I just didn't know where to go with this story after I made a cliff hanger and I was lost… ****L**

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After arresting the guy who tried to attack his daughter Reid called Hotch and Moran to start an investigation. He wondered why anybody would want to hurt her if that man was using hope to get at Reid he needed to know what he was up agenst he needed to keep his family safe.

'Honey I'm so sorry' Reid said as he stroked his daughters curly brown hair. She was still in shock from almost being shot and couldn't stop shaking.

"Daddy I'm sorry I didn't listen to you I was going to shoot him, I h-he could have killed me dad, couldn't he?"

"Hope you know I would never let anyone hurt you, ever" he said choking on the fact that if he got there any later he wouldn't be holding his daughter right now.

"Yeah I know" she nestled closer agenst Reid.

"do you think that guy was trying to hurt me because you're my dad?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know sweetheart that's what we are going to find out ok" he said.

in the back of his mind he knew it was probably work related but he didn't want to except the fact that he might turn out like Hotch and his family with the divorce and all.

**I plan on going with the flow and trying to figure out who could be messing with Reid **

**What do you think?**


End file.
